Recalibration, Part 1
Recalibration, Part 1 is the series and first season premiere of Zack 10: Across the Universe. It is a direct follow up to the Zack 10 series. After threatening to destroy the Earth if Zack didn't give him the Ultramatrix, Magnamor fights Zack one-on-one on a Gargantuan colony and in the midst of battle, both of them destroy a zero-point energy container which opens a black hole and pulls them into an unknown sector of space, each of them apparently falling in a different place and possibly time in the universe. Plot Zack is pulled by the void created by the zero-point energy container that just exploded, however he transforms in time into Barricade. Barricade ignites in mid-air like a meteor and impacts on the ground with no apparent damage to it's form nor he feels pain. The Ultimatrix times out and Barricade turns into Zack. Zack is amused thanks to the view of the landscape, he is on the top of a mountain in the middle of nowhere and is clearly not on Earth. Luckily the atmosphere is breathable. After walking a while Zack decides to transform into Wingslash, however the Ultimatrix is malfunctioning and Wingslash is not available. The energies from the void apparently tampered with the device and only one form is available. The device has been recalibrated without notice. : Zack: Wut! Where are my aliens? Come on Ultimatrix...............what is this? ''-Referring to the only available form on the Ultimatrix.'' A wheel, a horrible, old wheel, is this some kind of joke? I don't even recognize it. This is useless, arrgh! Zack, near dehydration decides to search for his alien forms again to no avail. He faints because of the lack of water in his system. Two mysterious figures approach the fainted Zack and pick his body. They take Zack with them. After an unknown amount of time, Zack wakes up in a bed made out of metal junk. Still dizzy, he is approached by the two figures who took him after he fainted in the mountain. They introduce themselves to Zack. : Dokk: Hi earther, by name is Dokk and this good man here is my brother Berd. We found you during our search for supplies and materials. We figured you were not from here after we saw your state, near dehydrated apparently. : Zack: Thanks a lot guys, I don't really know you, but thanks. I just hope you are not cannibalistic aliens who like to befried their food before eating it......... : Dokk and Berd:............................. : Zack: My god, you are not cannibals are you? ....... : Dokk: Naaahh........do not worry...........well we use to when he were low on food, but not now....hahahaha. : Zack: You got me there.... : Berd: The part about eating outsiders in the past is not a joke though.... : Zack: Ok........moving forward, thanks for your help. Mind telling me where am I? : Berd: Sure, you are in Calabos V, a planet with low population, scarce resources and the perfect home for anyone who is kicked out from the Central Region of the system. : Zack: What do you mean? : Dokk: Any lowlife who was commited crimes or whatever the Central Region categorizes as crime, is sent here to die. We must constantly search for food and supplies in the desert and mountains, and sometimes compete for them. : Zack: I need to get out of here. My planet is in danger and this device in my hand is not working. It use to be really useful. Now it is nothing. : Dokk: Hate to tell you mate, there is NO way out of here. Unless you have a spaceship of course. But there are no ships in here. : Berd: Well, there is one ship. But you would have to compete for that one. Hell, all of us will compete for getting our hands on that ship. Tomorrow morning there will be a race to see who wins the ship. People say the ship is damaged, but Dokk and I are mechanics, if we can get that ship, we are out of here. : Zack: Why would someone give the ship as a prize instead of using it to escape from this planet. : Dokk: Gorvos, the mayor one may call him, is making the race for entertainment. He likes it here, he feels like a king apparently and cares none about escaping from here. : Zack: Well, Ultimatrix, it seems you are not useless after all. Let's see what this form is capable of. Zack transforms into the wheel-like alien. : Zack: Wheelwind! Zack becomes Wheelwind and is decided to compete on the race mentioned by Berd and Dokk. To be continued..... Characters *Zack *Dokk *Berd *Gorvos (mentioned) Ultimatrix forms *Barricade *Wheelwind Planets *Calabos V Concept art Dokk concept art.jpg|Dokk concept art Category:Zack 10: Across the Universe episodes Category:Season Premieres Category:Series Premieres Category:Episodes Category:Written by Smallvilleantonio